Tiki Tales - A Miraculous Ladybug Fic
by ThinkingOutLoud1710
Summary: After yet again another day defending Paris from the evil akumas. With all the Kwami's huddled up by the warm embrace of the fireplace ,they are patient and eager to listen to what tale Tikki will read to them today.
1. Cinderella Part 1

'Alright friends, time for Tiki tales'.

 _ **After yet again another day defending Paris from the evil akumas. With all the Kwami's huddled up by the warm embrace of the fireplace ,they are patient and eager to listen to what tale Tikki will read to them today.**_

"Today let's read the tale of Cinderella", Tikki says with excitement.

Plagg then utters "Boooringggg we've heard the same old story before" .

"Ah but Plagg, this isn't just any old Cinderella story." "It's a tale of love, revelation, thrill, adventure..."

Plagg proceeds to falling asleep from boredom as he cannot process these big long words

"If you give this story a chance... I can ask Marinette to make the biggest, yummiest piece of camembert cheesecake just for you..."

Without a doubt, he jolts up and attentively begins to listen to Tikki's storytelling

Once upon a time, the school ball is approaching at Collège Françoise Dupont. Although our story begins with a little bit of a sticky situation in this education ménagère lesson.

"This is your fault Marinette, like it always is, ughhh" Chloe Borgeouies, daughter of the Mayor Borgouis, is covered in all the ingredients to mix together an ultimate cooking disaster, also not to mention her signature ponytail is now dripping with the residue of the egg yolk, which was supposed to be used for the gâteau mix.

"I'll have you know, Ms Dupain Cheng, it took me exactly three hours and forty five minutes to make my hair look this fabulous!" "But now you just had to go and ruin it all." "How am I meant to look presentable in-front of Adrien now?"

"Marinette, you smell that? , that's the smell of burnt brownies coming from the oven!". "Can't say it's my fault for not paying attention, I was just simply looking at Adriens gorgeous hairdo and his gorgeous... ahhhh everything . Lila Rossi's eyes were pointed in one direction and one direction only, which was Adrien Agreste sneezing into a tissue. "Ahhh isn't he just so delicious?", "Well, I mean obviously better than the taste of those charcoal bricks you call brownies", "Hurry up Marinette, fix up the mess that you made!"

Unlucky for Marinette, fate had chosen her home economics partners had to be none other than Chloe Boregouis and Lila Rossi. Both which clearly (and obviously) don't show a liking towards her. However the one goal the three teens have in common is winning the heart of Adrien Agreste, the goodnatured and likeable heartthrob who is the son and model of the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.

Normally Alya would be the preferable cooking partner, but today of all days she wasn't present at school. This is as she was helping her mother out. Since her mother is already a chef, Alya's home EC grade can be graded on helping her mother with the next best cooking project.

Marinette, usually being known for her clumsiness didn't cause an accident, this time. In truth, she was doing all the work, but Chloe and Lila's recklessness in the kitchen. It would be easier and a lot more fun to blame someone else.

Chloe, being the drama queen she is, drew the attention of Ms Bustier their home room teacher and yells "What is all this fuss about?" looking towards Chloe and Lila in specific.

Simultaneously they both respond with "Marinette did it!"

"I mean, who else would be that clumsy to mess up the ingredients and the brownies?"

"It's her fault she got my hair all slimy and disgusting!"

"Is this true Marinette?" Ms Bustier asks

"But Ms Bustier, i've been doing all the work by myself" Marinette retorts to the accusation.

"Clearly she has no experience, Ha! and you're supposed to be the daughter of the Bakery owner in this city. "Daddy should have taught you how to use a whisk properly", Chloe sneers.

"Marinette, you should know how to be more careful around the kitchen, just be cautious next time"

"Just be cautious next time? "Ms Bustier, this is unacceptable", "I think Marinette needs a proper punishment"

"Making my outfit look gross and yucky is one thing, but ruining my hair is a crime that must be brought to justice for" "Hmmm how about being suspended from the school dance this Saturday?"

"What?" Marinate responds with nervousness"

"Well Ms Boregouies, it is my decision as a teacher on how to punish her not you." Ms Bustier responds with her arms crossed

"Not if my daddy has anything to say about that" she says with a smirk. Being the daughter of the mayor has it's perks on getting away with situations, in this instance she has Ms Bustiers job at risk, all wrapped around the brat's little finger.

Ms Bustier needed to find some way to please the brat and keep her job "Well, it is true Marinette, you needed that grade in Home ec to make up for your absence. "I'm afraid to say that you've failed your grade and are therefore suspended from attending the school dance." "Is that clear Ms Dupain Cheng?"

"Crystal" Marinette responds with a tone of sulkiness.

Looks like all Marinette is going to be able to do in that evening is just help her parents make the food for the buffet at the dance.

Both Lila and Chloe smirk with satisfaction, this leaves one target down in trying to get in the way between them and Adrien. Just before Marinette makes her way out of the kitchen, Lila snorts"Make sure the food at the ball , it doesn't taste like charcoal." ,

Marinette didn't even bother to reply to that insult and proceeds to walk her way back home with the stain of embarrassment and humiliation. She had been looking forward to going to school ball. Way to make myself look bad infront of everyone and especially infront of Adrien... she thinks to herself. She had it all planned out, especially her dress in which she designed herself. At least it's still one piece, but unfortunately it's not going to be worn on this special occasion.

The whole class was left quiet until Chloe squeals "Adrikins" and grabs onto his arm, Adrien clearly showing discomfort towards that gesture. "I hope with both get nominated King and Queen at the ball, I mean it's because we are made for each other, aren't we?" Unfortunately for Adrien, his date to the ball is Chloe. Not that he really had a choice. Is this what he really wanted? No. The only reason he agreed to it is to maintain his reputation for his fathers sake, as well as making Chloe shut up.

Adrien suffocating with Chloe's hugs, gives a sad glance towards Marinette, even though she had already stormed out the room. He couldn't help but feeling sorry about her situation. But what could he do in this unjust situation? . Maybe not as Adrien, but maybe as someone else... who's _purrfect_ at bringing justice to those who need it.

 _ **Back at the Bakery , Marinette opens the door to her room , just to add the cherry on top to this disaster of a day . To find out her dress, that she worked so hard on is now scattered into pieces. As if it is small pieces of confetti, to celebrate and commemorate that this day can indeed get much worse.**_

"Wait is marinette going to be okay!?" Plagg gasps

"I'll read more for you guys tomorrow, looks like our chapter is going to end here" Tikki responds

"Awwwwww but I wanna know what happened to the dress and _ughhhh_!" "Finesse I still want that camembert though!" Plagg exclaims.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Cinderella Part 2

**_Day 2 of Tikki's story telling..._**

 _ **"**_ Now where were we?" Tiki open's her book of tales, and proceeds to reading where she last left off.

All the Kwami's (most notably Plagg) , were all eager and excited for Tikki to continue reading the story

 _ **Back at the Bakery , Marinette opens the door to her room , just to add the cherry on top to this disaster of a day . To find out her dress, that she worked so hard on is now scattered into pieces. As if it is small pieces of confetti, to celebrate and commemorate that this day can indeed get much worse.**_

 _"What do I do now?"_ Marinette thinks to herself.

Just as she suspected... it must have been Chloe and Lila. Sabrina must have assisted them as well, this is as she had always been Chloe's little dog, so Chloe wouldn't have to make that mess with her own two hands.

 _Would they all go this far just because they were jealous of me 'trying' to steal Adrien?_ . Marinette's memories start to come back to her , the first time she opened her fashion sketchbook and planned the whole dress out... By the looks of it , Sabrina must have used Marinette's sewing kit, seeing as all the needles and scissors were scattered on the floor.

Well for now the best she can do to distract herself from this 'awful' day is just stare at all the Adrien posters plastered all over her bedroom wall. _Ahhh His eyes did really pop out wearing that black hoodie in that photoshoot!_

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Agreste mansion...**_

Adrien sitting in his big spacious room, practically what any other teenage boy would want as their 'ideal' dream room. However what he doesn't really _want_ to go to the ball with Chloe, _just because it what the 'daddy's princess' demands_ , doesn't mean it's what he wants. Adrien frequently notices at times the way Marinette gets treated by Chloe , but never gets the chance to have a say, or try and stand up for her. Cause he knows he'll get immediately shut down by some snarky response that Chloe could come up with on the spot.

But, who said Adrien had to stand up for this situation? He schemed up a _purrfect_ plan up his sleeves. Or should he say his leather cat suit?

 _ **"Plagg Claws out"**_ . Chat noir begins to make his way to the Dupain-Cheng household.

...

Marinette snapped out of her 'gazing at Adrien posters' trance, when she started to hear knocking through her window. Yup... it was no other than Chat Noir, _how annoying interrupting my day dreaming and looking at that cocky smirk of his_. Well she might as well open her bedroom window.

"Hey Chat Noir what brings you..."

Chat then begins to interrupt Marinette before she could finish her sentence "Hey, I heard your school was having , I mean it would be a complete _catastrophe_ if I didn't step in and crash in this school dance of yours". "Since "M'lady is going to probably be occupied and all, mind if _I_ accompany you?".

"Sorry but there was already someone else I really wanted to go with, but unfortunately I can't really attend the ball anymore so, looks like I'm stuck with kitchen duty back at the bakery." Marinette says with a sigh

"Come on, no one said you had to come in as Marinette, how about you know like a double disguise?" "Wouldn't it be boring to go to the ball as just plain 'Marinette' , you can go as whoever and however you wanna be, and what you feel like you want to be."

"You were referring to yourself right?" "This whole having a double life thing..." she responds.

"Yeah, you should try it sometime too, it's pretty fun" As Chat says that along with that cheeky grin of his.

 _Sureee, like I wouldn't know what that's like_ , Marinette chuckles at the thought , sometimes she forgets the fact that he is indeed one clueless cat. For Marinette, she always found it fun to tease at the fact that she is actually his partner in crime.

"Oh wow looks like someone must have had a nasty cat fight down here, someone with feisty claws I must say" As he suddenly pays attention to the remaining bits of what was once, Marinette's dream dress". _The cat puns, always the cat puns..._

"Well looks like you should get going now". "Looks like it's time for kitty to go play with his yarn". She throws down that yarn ball that was right beside her sewing kit, and throws it out the window as an attempt to make him go away

Chat immediately pounces out of her window and chases after the ball of yarn, Marinette then rushes to close and lock her window, before he decided to come back.

Tikki pops out from hiding under Marinettes bed and says, "Chat's little suggestion had just given me a very good idea, it's a little complicated but, i'll explain to you everything you need to know in order to carry it out."

* * *

"Hey, ummm Tikki why are you mentioned in the story now and _I_ haven't been mentioned one single bit at all yet?" Plagg complains.

"Be tuned for some more Tiki tales next time guys, to find out what exactly was 'my' plan of how Marinette is going to be able to attend the ball".

Tikki closes the book, and all the kwamis begin to get some rest.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys,

I'm so happy with the amount of views i've already gotten on the story , and also 6 reviews. While it may not seem that much, it means a lot to me :3 Since it's the first fanfic I've written xD

I will get to updating chapter 3 very soon, as well as releasing 4, not as long as the 2 week gap I've had releasing the next chapter xD

I'll try to update the story as soon much as possible when I can , cause i'm excited to write more about it.

With all the studying and school work I've got at the moment, it may seem like there are big gaps between when I publish a new chapter.

Thank you so much to those who have read it so far :D

\- ThinkingOutLoud1710 xxx


	4. Cinderella Part 3

**_Day 3 of Tikki's Story Telling..._**

Tikki opens her story book of tales and continues where she left off.

* * *

 _ **"Chat's little suggestion had just given me a very good idea, it's a little complicated but, i'll explain to you everything you need to know in order to carry it out."**_

"Hold on I don't really know what you mean?" Marinette seemed puzzled as to what Tikki's idea exactly was...

"By having possession of any miraculous, all miraculous's come with the ability to have an extra transformation. This other transformation is often used as an extra disguise for when the ladybug miraculous holder and the cat miraculous holder are doing undercover missions."

"I believe the best disguise transformation, was the transformation dress used by the Ladybug Holder in the 1800's. "

"I must admit, you remind me a lot like that previous holder, I think she would be happy to see you wear that gorgeous Victorian dress as well

"Awwww Tiki, sometimes I even forget, that you've been around watching other Ladybug miraculous holders too" Marinettes face started to have that happy glow again.

"However it comes on one condition"

Just like everything must always come with a price...

"Just like you're miraculous runs out of power after a certain time, as does the dress! "The good thing approximately it lasts about 5 hours,"So if your ball starts at 7 in the evening?, that means that this transformation will wear off at exactly at 12:00 midnight"

"Well the whole transformation wearing off at midnight seems ironically convenient" Marinette realises this uncanny resemblance to that old tale.

"Thank you so much Tikki! What would I do without you" Marinette gives Tikki a little rub on the head.

 _ **"You can go as whoever and however you wanna be, and what you feel like you want to be."**_

Those words from Chat, stuck in Marinettes mind...

"Hehe, I guess you can call me you're fairy 'Kwamother' then!" Tikki says cheekily, however, Marinette is surprised that someone got a little too excited trying to pun.

No matter, Tikki's helpful words already lightened up the mood

* * *

 _ **In the Kwami fireplace area..**_

"Ummm wait a minute..., Tiki! 'Fairy Kwamother?' really?" Plagg says as he comes to a realisation that Tikki out of all kwamis just tried to _pun_...

"Let's just carry on then shall we?" and Tikki continues...

* * *

 **One more sleep till the big night... meanwhile in _Collège Françoise Dupont, the prom committee is finalising the informations and details in the event._**

 _ **"All right kids! What are the first things that come to your mind when you think of fairy tales?"**_ Ms Bustier having to deal with all these teenagers suggestions

"Princess and Princes in good shape!" Says Kim

"Fairies and sparkly things" Says Rose

"Spooky things.." Says Juleka

"Ummm aren't you guys forgetting about love and happily ever afters?" Softly says the new transfer student Clara.

Since Clara is new and unfamiliar to the environment, Ms Bustier suggested that by Clara joining a committee, it would help her become more familiar and get used to the way things are done around in the school. And what better way to start the experience then to help set up a school event.

She's always said to be stuck in a world of her own, always carrying around those fairy tales stories

"Ahhh but isn't _looove_ such as beautiful thing..."

 _"Happily ever afters are just so..."_

 _"_ Those are the only things you've been saying and talking about the whole time you've been here" With a complaining tone of voice, Kim has been the only one to point out how repetitive and annoying Clara's thoughts on love and happily ever afters were.

"Not everything is going to end up all happily, plus we'd have to think of all the cons that could happen during the evening.."

"No, that's not true, everyone deserves to live happily ever after EVERYONE!" Clara interrupts

"My _Parents_ would beg to differ..." Things had been pretty tough on Juleka ever since her parents had separated just a few months ago... It's been pretty rare for her to bring up that sour topic.

"That's so sad, that _CAN'T_ be true"

"I guess happily ever afters don't really exist after all do they?"... To Clara, all her magical thoughts have been crushed into pieces by Juleka's harsh words

Clara makes her way to storm out of the room

"Nice going Juleka!..." The class sighs collectively

"That wasn't very nice Juleka..." Rose is shocked that Juleka would open her mouth that much on such a sensitive topics...

"What? I'm just being bluntly honest about it, the world is a very dark dark place indeed." Just another saying that comes out of the pessimistic mind of Juleka...

* * *

 _When you make your way to the garden area of the front of the school, you can see a face_

 **Things always don't seem to look when Hawkmoth spots a new Akuma victim...**

"Ahhh looks like all dreams don't always come true now don't they?Ditzy naiive young dreamer turned to a realist... Oh isn't it tragic when you're exposed the cold harsh reality of this world..."

"But my dear.. that doesn't mean...You can't let anyone ruin you're magical ending.. or better yet you're evening tomorrow night at the ball."

"But in exchange I would need Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculousness"

"Then my dear, while you can live out your own happily ever after for the evening ,You shall be named HAPPILY _NEVER_ AFTER. Show these fools that they don't deserve the perfect ending in which you desire!"

"I look forward to our partnership for tomorrow evening"

"Yes Hawkmoth!" Clara is feeling this dark presence inside of her.

 ** _Things are not looking too good as Clara's eyes and darkening with the evilness of being akumatised._**

* * *

 _"Well, that's enough storytelling for tonight, sleep tight fellow Kwamis..."_


End file.
